The invention relates to a motor vehicle door having a door frame and a covering attached to the outer side of the door frame.
A motor vehicle door of this type is disclosed, for example, in German patent document No. DE 690 00 874 T2. In order to fasten the outer covering (outer skin) to the outer frame of the door, the outer covering is first positioned through a vertical displacement from the bottom to the top and a subsequent horizontal displacement from the back to the front, and then it is fastened by means of clamping and locking devices. During the displacement in the horizontal direction, clamps which are arranged on the top edge and on the front edge of the covering, and which are oriented forward, are inserted into and engaged in corresponding openings of the door frame.
The disadvantage of this known vehicle door is, inter alia, that recesses for the engagement of the clamps of the covering must be provided in the door frame, causing additional costs. It is also relatively easy for rainwater to enter the door from the top edge of the covering.
It therefore is the object of the invention to provide a motor vehicle door whose outer covering can be mounted easily, quickly and economically and which can be replaced in a simple manner.